


"Maybe one day, I'll tell him"

by blakeshevine



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pining!Adam, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeshevine/pseuds/blakeshevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is pining over Blake and needs to step away from the studio for a second in order to collect his thoughts. He talks to his reflection, wishing it was Blake that he was talking to, telling him his deepest feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maybe one day, I'll tell him"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to jump in and do something cutesy with a pining Adam, since that's my weakness! Let me know what you think.

Adam sighed as he walked into the bathroom at the studio, shutting the door behind him and punching the lock to avoid anyone else coming in. He’d been recording the show all day now, and on their fifth hour, he was starting to feel the pressure. He and Blake had shared more moments than ever before and, given his current feelings, he was struggling to handle them. Every time Blake came over to his chair, he felt his heart jump into his throat and his mind started racing with every single thing that he could say to him. When Adam jumped up and went to Blake’s chair, he went with the intention to hug him, cuddle him, kiss his cheek, anything… Anything that would bring them closer. Each time he went, he managed to kiss his forehead and give him a one armed hug, but then he scampered away like a frightened mouse. Not cool. Under the illusion that Blake somehow was beginning to see through his bromance facade, he’d departed to go to the bathroom to blow off some steam. He wanted to somehow tell Blake without actually telling him. And, with that thought in mind, he shuffled himself in front of the mirror and absorbed his complexion - bright pink, flushed, damp, lip bitten… He looked like a teen in love, and he didn’t know where to begin in talking and getting this off of his chest; so he started where his heart felt it right to.

“Blake,” he began timidly, his voice barely a whisper as he looked straight into his own reflection; his mind desperately conjuring up an image of the handsome man that he’d easily grown to love.  
“I- don’t know where to begin with this, because I really don’t know what to say. I don’t want to make it sound weird, and I don’t want to lose you or what we have now-” his words faltered as he took a deep shaky breath inward, his nerves climbing despite how no one could hear. Just the thought of Blake hearing this made his heart go into overdrive; but he needed it to be heard, even if it was only himself who could hear it.  
“-I can’t make you promise that things will be the same after I tell you this because- I don’t know… if they will. But- we’ve always had something different to the rest of the judges- we’ve always had a bond that people have seen between us. At first I thought it was funny. Us two having a bromance. I thought it was a bit of fun. A bit of banter. Something to entertain. But after a small while it became more than that. After a small while… It became something much more. Each time you’d-” he inhaled deeply and held it as he blurted the next part, his mind reeling with the memories.  
“-kiss my cheek, I’d wish for your lips to somehow slip and capture mine. That one time when your lips actually did capture the edge of mine, I thought I was going to faint right there. I pushed you away because I didn’t want you to see just how happy and loved up it made me… I look forward to these moments with you - I can’t help it. They’re the highlight of my time here.”

He slowly bowed his head and placed his hands on the edge of the counter, his entire body heating with an undeniable flush as love rushed through him. The words that were tumbling from his lips were making him love Blake impossibly more and, even though he tried to deny it to himself, he wanted Blake to know more than anything. Taking a deep breath and keeping his head bowed, he continued to speak the last line of his ‘speech’.

“I love you, Blake. I love you with all of my strength. I love you.” 

Immediately after the words were spoken, he fell silent. He took a deep breath inward and turned slowly on his heel, walking toward the door and flipping the lock open before sweeping out, returning to finish the auditions with the man who he’d just silently confessed his feelings to. He sunk back into his chair and did his usual, grinned at the others before zoning in on Blake; watching him as he took a long sip of his drink, getting himself comfortable in the chair, unknowingly being watched by Adam has he ran his fingers through his hair. Adam’s breath hitched at the action, completely taken aback by the route his thoughts took a moment or so later - he wanted to run his hands through that hair, to feel the softness running through his fingers… With a hefty sigh, he leaned back completely in his chair, looking straight up at the ceiling. 

“I’m so screwed.”


End file.
